Fortuna
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si algún día el destino le pudiera conceder un insigne favor, le pediría dejar las cosas como estaban en ese instante, con todo en su debido lugar. /•/ SasuKarin Month 2018 /•/ Tema: ¿Qué pasaría sí?


Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime)._

Dedicatorias:

 _Fic para el SasuKarin Month 2018._

 _Tema: ¿Qué pasaría si…?_

* * *

 **Fortuna**

Estaba tan cansado, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Si Naruto no fuera tan impulsivo, pudieron haber evitado esa infernal persecución, pero así había sido toda la vida, el único necio era él, que esperaba pudiera cambiar algún día y comportarse más a la altura de un ninja de alto nivel que de genin, que ya no eran.

Sintió el brazo adormecido, lo que solo podía significar que llevaba largo rato en la misma posición.

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la tenue oscuridad. La luz de la luna iluminaba la estancia y el televisor había perdido la señal haciendo un zumbido apenas audible.

Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá luego de inspeccionar que todo seguía como estaba antes de quedarse dormido. Escuchó el pestillo de la puerta, y solo supo que se había acercado porque el olor a madera quemada lo delataba, no porque hiciera ruido al caminar.

Itachi siempre iba con ese andar imperceptible, se movía por absolutamente cualquier lado sin que nadie se diese cuenta y eso ponía a Karin con los nervios de punta, porque podía sentirlo, pero nunca con la precisión suficiente para evitar saltar si se lo encontraba de pronto detrás de la puerta del refrigerador cuando estaba terminando de guardar la compra de la semana.

Abrió los ojos distinguiendo su silueta frente a la ventana, mirándolo en silencio. Tenía esa expresión seria que tenía desde que era tan solo un niño. Las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos se acentuaban cuando iba de misión, porque no le gustaba dormir profundamente fuera de la casa y vivía a base de siestas intermitentes que parecía programar con exactitud.

—Soy yo —anunció en un susurro.

—Ya me di cuenta —respondió, tratando de reprimir un bostezo—. Pensé que les iba a tener que explicar a los chicos que no podrías llegar a tiempo.

Itachi caminó hacia él, deteniéndose a un par de pasos.

—No rompería una promesa con ellos —respondió mirando la forma extraña en la que Karin se había quedado dormida abrazando a Sasuke, o al menos solo su brazo.

—¿No te duele? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera lo siento.

—Voy a darme un baño.

Se alejó en silencio, tal como había entrado a la casa.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada a Karin. Tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo y solo conseguía dormir en las posiciones más inauditas, que para una persona normal solo implicaría incomodidad. Pensó qué tan buena idea era moverla para llevársela al dormitorio, pero en honor a la verdad, era posible que ella ya no se pudiera dormir y se pasara el resto de la noche quejándose de que no podía siquiera acomodarse.

Si diez años antes le hubieran dicho que acabaría así, se habría burlado de alguien tan ingenuo. Él tenía un objetivo claro en la mente: asesinar a Itachi y vengar a su clan.

Pasó la mano libre por los mechones de cabello rojo que estaban en su pecho.

No. Definitivamente no lo hubiera creído.

De hecho, en algún momento llegó a estar seguro de que, tras matar a Itachi, lo demás no importaba, bien podría vivir solo y por su cuenta lejos de toda la locura del mundo en algún recóndito escondrijo.

¿Lo habría soportado? ¿Estar verdaderamente solo?

El hombre que era en ese momento diría que no, porque a diferencia del joven cegado por la venganza, había recuperado lo que creía perdido para siempre, y tan solo por un hecho tan sencillo como alterar el orden de sus metas.

La mañana que Karin le había dicho que se rehusaba terminantemente a seguir en el equipo, fue realmente sorpresivo. Ella le dio unas escuetas indicaciones sobre la última localización de su hermano, luego tomó sus cosas para ir de regreso a una pequeña ciudad que habían dejado atrás unos días antes.

Jūgo y Suigetsu, no menos confundidos, pero sin intentar hacerla volver o convencerlo a él de ir tras ella, le aseguraron que seguirían con el plan sin problema alguno, pero algo en él, una creciente molestia por la actitud desenfadada con la que Karin le había dejado, le obligó a ordenar una pausa indeterminada respecto al encuentro que tenían planeado.

Aunque para cuando decidió eso, ya habían pasado varios meses en los que solo daban vueltas sin obtener información real.

Karin había sido rara de siempre, pero al marcharse, no había visto la obstinación meramente orgullosa como la que mostró cuando fue a verla para que se uniera a _Hebi_. Había algo más, y no le gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas.

La sorpresa no fue no encontrarla en la ciudad a la que se supone iba, sino que ahí le habían dicho que un equipo ninja que iba de paso, de vuelta a Konoha, se la había llevado.

Tras deliberarlo un momento, envió a Suigetsu a averiguar qué había ocurrido, bajo el confiable argumento de que podría estar dando información sobre ellos, pero cuando él no regresó, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que no quería en un principio: poner un pie de nuevo en esa aldea.

Naruto lo esperaba, con esa exasperante expresión zorruna de haber triunfado al final, con los brazos enlazados en la nuca.

—Empezaba creer que no vendrías, _dattebayo_.

Resopló restándole importancia.

—¿En dónde está Suigetsu? —preguntó, porque no quería preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

—En mi casa, bueno, por ahora es casa de Karin-chan, yo me estoy quedando con Kiba.

Caminaron en silencio, con Jūgo detrás de ellos, por esas calles que se habían vuelto desconocidas, con las miradas curiosas de algunos vecinos asomándose por las ventanas o mirando por sobre su hombro. A él no le importaba nada de eso, podrían incluso hacerle reclamos directamente en la cara y no haría absolutamente nada al respecto, salvo darles la vuelta y dejarlos hablando solos.

Naruto llamó a la puerta de lo que tiempo atrás había sido su departamento.

Escucharon la voz de Sakura y fue ella quien abrió.

Hubo algo en sus ojos, un destello que los iluminó fugazmente y luego se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Bienvenido a casa —consiguió decir quitándose del paso—. Entra, te están esperando.

Se quedó de pie en el vano de la puerta, presa de una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes, y no fue del todo consiente del momento en que consiguió entrar y caminar hasta la sala de estar, tampoco de que el lugar estaba realmente diferente a como se encontraba cuando Naruto vivía ahí, no le prestó atención a Kakashi ni a Ino, ni a Shikamaru, ni a Chōji, menos aún a Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

Lo único que tenía su atención en ese preciso momento y lugar, era lo que estaba debajo de un vestido enorme y horrendo, sobre el que se posaban las manos de Karin.

—Está muy embarazada —escuchó decir a Suigetsu con un tono de voz que iba del burlón al incrédulo. Suigetsu ni siquiera creía que alguna que otra vez hubiesen dormido juntos, aunque tenía que reconocer que no era como si fueran a hacerlo frente a todos, por lo que era normal que no lo supiera.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Sasuke por fin.

Súbitamente, Ino sacó a todo mundo entre empujones y gritos porque era un hecho que no estaban invitados a esa charla.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Karin con esa actitud casi arisca que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

— _Eso_ —repuso sin poder ser más preciso.

¿Qué iban hacer? ¿Se quedaría para siempre en Konoha? ¿Naruto estaba costeando sus gastos? ¿No pensaba aceptar su paternidad? Porque era suyo sí o sí, lo sabía, aunque ni siquiera le había dicho que el motivo por el que había dejado el equipo era ese. Y le molestaba el hecho de que evidentemente no pensaba insistir en que dejaran de lado todo para formar una familia, eso era irritante, como si a ella no le importara en absoluto su opinión al respecto.

Las preguntas e ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro sobre lo que debería hacer o decir.

—¿Encontraste a Itachi? —preguntó ella tranquilamente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Estabas muy decidido a encontrarlo.

—No —la interrumpió—, lo dejamos.

Karin arqueó una ceja y Sasuke sintió ese gesto como si hubiese fallado la misión más importante de su vida.

—¿Eso te molesta? —preguntó.

—Muchas cosas me molestan. El sol, la sensibilidad de mis pechos, no poder ponerme los zapatos que me gustan, tener ganas de comerme la tierra de las jardineras. Pero no, que no hayas encontrado a Itachi no es una de ellas. De hecho, me alegra.

Su tranquilidad, la forma en la que parecía que no se encontraba frente a la chica histriónica que se metió a su habitación de la posada una noche, convenciéndolo de hacer algo que no tenía planeado, resultaba inquietante.

Karin se puso de pie, impulsándose con las manos. Aunque su cuerpo, más voluminoso de lo que recordaba parecía difícil de mover, consiguió hacerlo con cierta agilidad.

—¿A ti te molesta que haya venido a Konoha? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Había muchos otros lugares que causarían menos problemas.

—Problemas para ti.

—Dudo que ahora te dejen salir.

—¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya con esta enorme barriga? —se quejó—. Yo no me voy a mover de aquí en un buen rato.

—No me refiero a ahora mismo.

—¿Exactamente cuál es tu idea sobre lo que vas a hacer con tu vida después de matar a Itachi?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—No es como si fuera algo que te tomara los próximos quince años, aún si no voy contigo, no te tomaría tanto, uno o dos años exagerando. ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

No podía explicarlo, en realidad nunca lo había pensado, aunque volver a Konoha era algo con lo que no estaba del todo cómodo. No después de lo que había pasado en los años que transcurrieron desde que se marchó con Orochimaru.

—Sasuke —llamó para que regresara a la realidad—, estás tan determinado a matar a Itachi que no te importa si mueres en el intento —continuó bajando la mirada hasta su propio vientre, poniendo las manos sobre él—, y si eso pasaba, solo quería asegurarme de que la otra parte de tu sueño se cumpliera.

—¿Mi… sueño?

—Restaurar el clan. Pensaba hacer eso, por eso volví aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio, y él no se marchó esa tarde como tenía previsto, ni las siguientes.

Era curioso cómo se habían dado las cosas, y diez años después seguía pensando lo afortunado que fue. Ese bebé incluso había evitado que cometiera un error del que pudo haberse arrepentido toda la vida, haciendo tiempo suficiente como para que un plan que llevaba años gestándose, revelara la verdad sobre su hermano, el clan, y la vida ninja como la conocían.

Recuperó la sensibilidad del brazo moviéndose con cuidado para levantarse, estirarse un poco y cargar a Karin, el invierno estaba cerca así que no era buena idea quedarse abajo.

Ella se removió entre sueños, pero consiguió acomodar su cabeza en su hombro para poderla levantar bien.

Miró el pasillo de la planta superior. La primera puerta era la del cuarto de baño, podía ver la luz encendida por el contorno, y escuchaba el agua de la ducha, luego las habitaciones de sus hijos y al final la recámara principal. A la mañana siguiente sería el examen de graduación del mayor, se había adelantado a su curso, pero nadie esperaba menos, y sus hermanos estaban tan entusiasmados como él.

Pensó entonces que, si algún día el destino le pudiera conceder un insigne favor, le pediría dejar las cosas como estaban en ese instante, con todo en su debido lugar.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Puede que no tenga mucho que ver, pero para este corto no me saco de la cabeza el primer ending de Naruto, Wind, de Akeboshi._

 _¿OoC? Escogí un momento, para mí, crucial en el declive de Sasuke: descubrir la verdad sobre la masacre del clan… después de matar a Itachi._

 _Era un emo vengador, sí, pero no estaba desquiciado, su vida pudo ser diferente si solo eso hubiera cambiado._

 _En fin, ya sé, insisto con la nostalgia, pero de verdad que no los puedo dejar de encontrar como muy paralelo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
